


Tending Trees

by anokaba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry Potter, Commissioned Art, M/M, Omega Draco Malfoy, Tending the Flames, Tree Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/pseuds/anokaba
Summary: Artwork for keyflight790's fic Tending the Flames.





	Tending Trees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tending the Flames](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957117) by [keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790). 



**Title:** Tending Trees

 **Artist:** anokaba

 **A/N:** The wonderful @keyflight790 commissioned me to draw the tree sex scene from their fic Tending the Flames. Please go read it! It’s got HOT HOT Omega!Draco and Alpha!Harry having scorching sex against a tree outside Malfoy Manor.

  



End file.
